Conventional spring loaded traps tend to be overly sensitive to movements during setting and placement of the traps, oftentimes resulting in accidental and premature actuation. This is due primarily to the manner in which the retaining bar is engaged with the bait platform by a detent at the end of the bar. Specifically, the detent is designed to "catch" on a projection in the bait platform, after the bait has been placed on the platform. This arrangement has proven to be effective but highly sensitive to subsequent handling of the trap, e.g., placing in the desired location in the cocked position.
This invention seeks to reduce the above mentioned sensitivity while, at the same time, maintain a high degree of efficiency and reliability. To this end, a unique bait anchor is employed which cooperates with the free end of the retaining bar. Specifically, these two components serve to hold the bait, but do not engage each other. It is the bait itself which "straddles" the retaining bar and bait anchor, and which holds the retaining bar in its position overlying the cocked, spring-loaded trapping member. In order to insure that the retention bar will be held in place, the bait must have sufficient consistency. As the rodent chews on the bait, the retention bar is freed, thereby causing the trapping member to close under the influence of a conventional coil spring.
In a second and preferred embodiment of the invention, the bait anchor is formed as part of a diverter or shield element which guides the rodent around the trap in order to have access to the bait. Thus, the rodent must approach the bait from the front of the trap, thereby making the trap more reliable and effective.
It will be appreciated that the trap construction in accordance with this invention is less complex than conventional traps and therefore, reduces the cost of manufacture. In addition, the trap construction facilitates the application of the bait to the trap, the setting of the trap in the desired location and the trap can accommodate various kinds of bait, both soft and hard.
In accordance with this continuation-in-part application, additional advantageous features are provided which increase the effectiveness of the trap. For example, the conventional trapping bar or bail is modified to include a transverse stiff wire intermediate the forward and rearward end of the bail in order to insure the trapping of smaller rodents that may otherwise fit between the sides of the bail and thus escape entrapment.
In a further improvement, the bait anchor tab is bent downwardly at an angle relative to horizontal, so that circular bait, such as ring-shaped cereal is better retained by the bait anchor tab and the retaining arm.
The bait anchor tab may also be curved to conform generally to the curvature of the retaining arm so that the latter nests within the bait retaining tab, thus providing a smaller frontal area for installation of other kinds of bait.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a rodent trap comprising a platform having a flat upper surface; a spring loaded trapping member pivotally movable between cocked and actuated positions; a retaining arm pivotally mounted on the platform at one end thereof and adapted to hold the trapping member in a cocked configuration, the retaining arm having a free end; a diverter mounted on the platform and having a vertical wall portion formed with an open ended slot adapted to receive the free end of the retaining arm; the diverter having a bait anchor extending forwardly and at an acute angle relative to the free end of the retaining arm when the retaining arm overlies the trapping member.
The present invention also relates to a rodent trap comprising a platform having a flat upper surface; a spring loaded trapping member pivotally movable between cocked and actuated positions, the trapping member comprising a pair of side members, a transverse end member, and a second transverse member located intermediate forward and rearward ends of the side members; a retaining arm pivotally mounted on the platform at one end thereof and adapted to hold the trapping member in a cocked configuration, the retaining arm having a free end; and a diverter mounted on the platform and having a vertical wall portion formed with an open ended slot adapted to receive the free end of the retaining arm; the diverter having a bait anchor tab extending forwardly from the vertical wall portion.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a rodent diverter for use as a bait platform on a mousetrap, the diverter having a vertical wall portion formed with a vertically oriented open ended slot; bait anchor tab extending forwardly from a bottom of the slot; and a horizontal base portion for mounting the diverter on a mousetrap platform.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.